Gundam Fight 14: Old Friends,New Threats
by Wolfwood-The-Priest
Summary: Domon gets ready for the next Gundam Fight,but there are some suprises along the way
1. Asia's Return,Return of the UOTE

Gundam Fight 14: Old Friends, New Threats  
  
Chapter 1: Asia's Return,Rebirth of the Undefeated of the East  
  
It has been nearly 4 years since the destruction of the Dark Gundam. Domon and Rain are now married and it is almost time for the 14th Gundam Fight to start up again. We join the winner of the 13th Gundam Fight, Domon Kasshu as he meets up with his father, Dr. Kasshu. Lets gets things started, Gundam Fight set, ready, go!!!  
  
Domon's voice says: "Asia's Return, Rebirth of the Undefeated of the East"  
  
"Hey dad,what's up?" said Domon.  
  
"Oh nothing just doing research on the DG cells," replied Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"You're still doing research on them. Dad,the Dark Gundam is gone and we don't have to worry about the DG cells anymore," said Domon.  
  
"Well,actually I have found a way to use the DG cells for good and not evil," said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"And what good can the DG cells do?" asked Domon.  
  
"Well,what I can do is bring back the recently deceased and make them look 10 years younger,but the death had to be of natural causes.For example we could bring back a 90 year old woman who died of old age and make her look and feel 80 with the power of DG cells.But I thought that we should rename the cells the BG cells." answered Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"BG?"asked Domon."What does that stand for?"  
  
"I thought it would be appropriate to call them Burning Gundam cells since it is your gundam and you are my son,"said Dr. Kasshu."But anyway back to the subject,we've decided to bring someone back to life today."  
  
"Wow dad,that's really cool,but who do you want to bring back to life?" asked Domon.  
  
"Oh nobody,just some guy who taught you all the fighting techniques you know," said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"You mean you can bring back Master!!!" yelled Domon.  
  
Dr Kasshu nodded and said,"Yes son.Yes I a can,and I will."  
  
"Oh father,thank you.You have no idea how happy I am right now,but can you bring back Kyoji and Schwarz too?" said Domon.  
  
"Unfortunately no,I can't because Kyoji and Schwartz didn't die of natural causes as you know," replied Dr. Kasshu  
  
Domon has a flashback of when he was forced to kill his brother and best friend who coincidentally were the same person in spirit in order to stop the Dark Gundam.  
  
Domon then shed a tear and said,"I understand." Domon then wiped away his tear,smiled and said,"Well at least I can see Master again."  
  
"Yes,well lets get the process started,"said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
Dr. Kasshu then pushed some buttons and a wall opened up with Master Asia's body floating in a tank with water.  
  
"As you can see we preserved his body in order to perform this reincarnation,"said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
He then pushed some more buttons and then a needle was pierced into Master Asia's body and blood was forced into his body.  
  
"What is it doing dad?" asked Domon.  
  
Dr. Kasshu replied,"Its infecting Master Asia's body with BG cells.Now the BG cells are different because we have also extracted the evil component in it and gave it a good component,and it can also restore life into a persons body if the body isn't decayed and all the vital organs are still intact."  
  
A few seconds after the blood finished going into Master Asia's body the needle cam out and the water drained from the tank and the tank opened revealing a younger Master Asia.Dr. Kasshu then went over to Master Asia's body and checked to see if the experiment was a success.  
  
"It looks like everything will be fine Domon," said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
Master Asia's eyes then opened slowly and he rose to his feet.  
  
"Where,where am I?" said Master Asia."Domon,is that you?"  
  
Domon then ran to Master Asia with tears running down his cheek,hugged him and said,"Yes its me,Oh Master i've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too Domon,but I have a few questions," said Master Asia.  
  
"And they are?" asked Domon.  
  
"Well,number one,how did i get here?Number two,Who is that?(He pointed to Dr. Kasshu)And number three are Fuunsaki and my gundam okay?" asked Master Asia.  
  
Domon then replied,"Well your in my father's lab who is over there,which answers your second question and you are here because we brought you back to life with new BG cells which I'll explain more about those later,and yes Fuunsaki and Master Gundam are fine."  
  
"And the Dark Gundam..." said Master Asia.  
  
"Destroyed," replied Domon."By yours truly."  
  
"Thank God," said Master Asia."Now let me ask another question,wasn't your father cryogenically frozen?"  
  
"Yes,but Dr. Mikamura took him out in order for us to defeat the Dark Gundam," said Domon.  
  
"Oh.Well,then let me introduce myself to your father," said Master Asia.  
  
Master Asia then talked to Dr. Kasshu for a while and then left with Domon.  
  
"Where are we going,Domon?" asked Master Asia.  
  
"Oh I'm going to check to see if Burning Gundam is ready to go for the next Gundam Fight,which is in about a month," said Domon.  
  
Domon and Master Asia then arrived at the place where Burning Gundam was being held and Rain was there to meet him.  
  
"Good afternoon darling," said Domon.  
  
Rain then turned around and said,"It is a nice day isn't it sweetheart."  
  
Rain and Domon then kissed and Master Asia had a puzzled look on his face while it was all happening.  
  
Rain then looked at Master Asia and said,"Is that you Master Asia?You look so alive(pun intended)and young.Oh what am I saying we both know that Master Asia died almost 4 years ago,right Domon."  
  
Domon then looked Rain in the eyes and said,"Rain,that is Master Asia."  
  
Rain then looked at Master Asia and fainted.Domon caught her and Rain opened her eyes and said,"But he's dead Domon."  
  
"Not anymore," replied Domon.  
  
Domon then explained everything that happened earlier in the day to Rain and then she and Master Asia caught up with each other.  
  
Master Asia then looked at Domon and said,"You're married!!!"  
  
Domon nodded and said,"What can I say,we're in love."   
  
Domon and Rain then kissed again.  
  
Next time on Mobile Fighter G Gundam The Shuffle Alliance reunites with Master Asia and they discuss the next Gundam Fight,but someone interupts them...Former Emperor Wong and Ulube Ishikawa???  
  
Domon's voice says: "Shuffle Alliance Reunion,The Uninvited Guests" 


	2. Shuffle Alliance Reunion,The Uninvited G...

Chapter 2: Shuffle Alliance Reunion, The Uninvited Guests  
  
Last time on Mobile Fighter G Gundam we joined our hero Domon Kasshu and his father Dr. Kasshu as they restored Master Asia's life with the improved DG cells that they now call "BG" cells. In today's episode we join Domon,Rain and Master Asia as they meet up with the Shuffle Alliance members, Chibodee,Argo,George,and Sai Saici with their wives,but someone unexpected interupts their reunion, Former Emperor Wong and Ulube Ishikawa. Lets get things started, Gundam Fight set, ready, go!!!  
  
Domon's voice says: "Shuffle Alliance Reunion, The Uninvited Guests  
  
"So Domon,are the other Shuffle members married also?"asked Master Asia.  
  
"Yeah,Chibodee is married to Allenby,Argo is married to Nastasha,George is married to Marie Louise,and Sai Saici is married to Cecille," replied Domon.  
  
"Really,they all got married?That's unusual," said Master Asia.  
  
"Yeah and do you wan't to know what's even wierder?" asked Domon.  
  
"What is that my young pupil?" asked Master Asia.  
  
"All of us were married at the same time," replied Domon.  
  
"Wow,that is wierd," said Asia in amazement.  
  
"Hey Domon,its been a long time since we've seen them,hasn't it?" asked Rain.  
  
"Yeah,the last time I've seen the guys was at the preliminaries for the this Gundam Fight about 6 months ago," said Domon.  
  
Domon,Rain,and Master Asia then arrived at the place where the Shuffle Alliance was.  
  
"Hey guys,its us," said Domon as he walked in.  
  
Domon went to the Shuffle Alliance with Master Asia as Rain went to talk to the Shuffle wives.  
  
"Hey bro," said the now grown up Sai Saici.  
  
"Long time no see Miseur(I doubt that's how you spell it) Domon," said George.  
  
"How's it goin' Domon?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"Hello Domon," said Argo.  
  
"Man I've missed you guys," said Domon. "How's married life treatin' ya?"  
  
"Couldn't be better," they all said.  
  
"Say Domon,who's your friend?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"Yeah,who is he?" asked Sai Saici.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied Domon.  
  
"Oh come on Domon its not like its Master Asia," said George  
  
The Shuffle Alliance all laughed for a few seconds.  
  
Domon then cleared his throat and said,"Well actually,it is Master Asia."  
  
"No way!" shouted Argo.  
  
"I told ya you wouldn't believe me," said Domon. "Come on Master,tell em' its really you."  
  
Master Asia then came out of the shadows and said,"Yes,its true,I'm back."  
  
Sai Saici then poked Master Asia and said,"It really is you."  
  
Master Asia then laughed and said,"Oh Sai Saici you always were the jokester."  
  
"No Argo is the Joker," said Sai Saici with a confused look on his face.  
  
Argo then patted Sai Saici on the head and said,"No Sai Saici,jokester not joker.It means you were always the funny one."  
  
"Oh,jokester," said Sai Saici.  
  
The Shuffle Alliance and Master Asia all had a good laugh.  
  
"So Master Asia,how are alive now anyway?" asked George.  
  
"Well its kind of hard to explain,but it doesn't matter how I'm alive,its that I am alive," replied Master Asia.  
  
"Yeah,that's true.Well I'm glad to have you back Undefeated of the East," said Chibodee.  
  
"Thank you Chibodee," said Master Asia.  
  
Just then 2 shadowy figures busted through the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" asked Domon.  
  
The 2 people came out from the shadows and one of them said,"Domon Kasshu,its been so long since the last time I saw your face."  
  
"Who are you two?" asked Domon.  
  
The other person said,"Just some old friends of yours."  
  
The 2 people came closer to Domon.  
  
"Wong!!!" shouted Master Asia.  
  
"Yes that's right Master," said Former Emperor Wong. "And if your wondering who this is(pointed to the the other person)...then wait no further he is..."  
  
"Ulube!!!" said all the members of the Shuffle Alliance.  
  
"But we killed you," shouted George.  
  
"No,actually right before you destroyed the Dark Gundam I regenerated my self back and fled back to Earth and hid until now," said Ulube.  
  
"And how did you get back Wong?" said Master Asia.  
  
"Well as you know Domon,your father did some research on making the DG cells used for good,but Ulube did some research on the DG cells also,but he found out that he could further increase the evilness of the DG cells and making it possible to resurrect the dead,and that's how I got here," replied Wong.  
  
"But why are you here?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"Well,we just wanted to tell you that we will be in the next Gundam Fight and I will be representing Neo-Tokyo and Wong will be managing me," said Ulube.  
  
"Do you have a Gundam Ulube?" asked Argo.  
  
Ulube then laughed and said,"You'll find that out soon enough."  
  
"Now we must leave,but here's a warning: Watch out for Neo-Tokyo because I guarantee that we will win this years Gundam Fight and become ruler of the universe," said Wong.  
  
Wong and Ulube then fled from the scene.  
  
The Shuffle Alliance then ran outside but Wong and Ulube were no where to be found.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"I don't know Chibodee,I don't know," replied Domon.  
  
Next time on Mobile Fighter G Gundam,the Gundam Fight is about to start and Master Asia,Domon,and Fuunsaki are training in the Guyana Highlands,but Master Asia has something to tell Domon.What does Master Asia need to tell Domon and what are Wong and Ulube up to.Find out next time on Mobile Fighter G Gundam.  
  
Domon's voice says: "The Ultimate Attack, Master Asia's True Power" 


End file.
